Let It Snow
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A one-shot Christmas special of TF. Optimus hates the snow, so Hope will have to help him warm it up by snowball fights with the Autobots. Will the leader of the Autobots have the time of his life for once?


It's a month of December and it the weather was colder and colder, but the best part of it all is when it snows in Washington. One of the best things in Christmas time. For Hope and Camron, it's their first Christmas in the house of their aunt and uncle, and with the Autobots. Christmas was only 3 weeks away from the first week of December, and snow came in Washington on time for the holiday. How did the Autobots celebrate their Christmas here on Earth? Sam might know about it since he knew them from the beginning on the first year.

* * *

"Thank god we don't have to go to school for a while!" Camron said as he sat by the fireplace with Judy. Since there's so much snow, there will be no school until then. Hope came down with a big black coat on. She's wearing her jeans and boots, gloves, and a scarf on. "Hope, where are you going?" Camron asked.

"I'm going to NEST. Wanna come? Bumblebee is coming to pick me up and...maybe we can have snowball fight." Hope replied with a smile. Camron got up and rushed up to his room to get his coat. Hope chuckled a bit.

"I thought the Autobots hate the snow?" Judy asked in confusion.

"What? Why would they?" Hope asked.

"Well, Sam told me that they are sensitive to the cold, but the snow out there isn't so bad. Maybe they hate the blizzard." Judy said. Camron came down with a big gray coat and a scarf. The two kids went out the front yard that's covered in snow, and they see their uncle shoveling the snow off of the cement. Bumblebee arrived by the driveway, and the kids jump in and feel the warmth in the car of the Autobot. Seems like he's keeping himself warm from the weather.

"What's up, Bee?" Camron asked. Bumblebee's voice was heard from the radio.

"Trying to warm up. But, at least it's not a blizzard." He said. "How are you guys? No school today?"

"Too much snow. So we get a few days off until the snow melts." Hope replied. Bumblebee drove off with the kids. Hope looked at the radio. "Hey, Bumblebee? I was wondering. Are you and rest of the bots sensitive to cold weathers such as this?" She asked.

"Snow isn't a big deal to us. It's blizzards we hate the most." Bumblebee said. "Oh, and you guys should know this. Optimus hates the snow."

"...He does?" Hope asked, not surprised. "Because it's too cold for him?"

"You can say that, but believe it or not, he never comes outside for patrols with us." Bumblebee said.

"Man, he missed out a lot. Snow isn't so bad." Camron said. "He can have some fun, right?"

"Primes don't play, Camron." Bumblebee said in a stern tone. Hope nodded. She knew that Optimus doesn't play for a free time, but he could try with snow. Snowball fights is one of the best games than making a snowman. Hope had an idea in mind. Optimus won't hate the snow if he tries to give the weather a chance. After a few months of summer, fall, and now winter, Hope can change Optimus' mind about the snow.

* * *

All of the Autobots except Optimus are outside of the base as Bumblebee arrived with the kids. Hope got out with Camron and went inside NEST to find Optimus and Ratchet.

"Hi." Hope greeted with a smile. Ratchet and Optimus look down to see her there.

"Hello, Hope." Ratchet said. "Do you need to be scanned again?"

"No. I'm all good, thanks." Hope said. She looked at the leader. "Optimus, we're going to the woods and have a snowball fight. I want you to come with us and have fun." Optimus raised his brow at her in silent. Ratchet spoke.

"Hope, Optimus would not be able to join you...outside." He said uneasy. Hope watched Optimus walk away, but she followed him to get in front to stop him.

"Bumblebee told me you hate the cold weather such as this, but I want to show you that snow isn't all that bad to you or the others." She said. "You won't freeze to death while we're out. We won't be gone that long."

"Have you forgotten what I am, Hope?" Optimus asked with a hard look as he kneeled down. "I am a Prime. Not a playmate." Hope rolled her eyes at him. This is going to be harder than she thought it would be. She will have to try.

"You need some time to have a little fun. There's no sign of the Cons or anything for months since after the war months ago. We have peace." Hope said. "Please, Optimus. Just for today, and I won't ask you to come out in this weather again. Please?" Hope begged, cupping her hands together, making an innocent face. Optimus gave her a look. Not this look of cuteness again. Hope does that to him all the time when she wants something from Optimus for the past few months after the war.

"Hope, please. Not this again. The answer is no!" He told her. But, Hope didn't listen. She continues to beg and make faces of cuteness with her eyes. Optimus sighed in annoyance. He honestly have to admit to himself that he always get defeated by Hope's face of being cute and innocent. He finally gave in and Hope hugged his leg by climbing on his foot. Hope won this one, but Optimus will have to say no to her the next request that sounds too childish to him.

* * *

A very large open around the woods, the Autobots were strolling around as Optimus was forced to join in as Camron and Hope are with William and his 4 in a half year old daughter, Annabelle. She has blonde hair under her pink beanie, and she is wearing her heavy jacket with jeans and boots. Annabelle was also close to the Autobots from the beginning when she was a baby, and Ironhide is the only one she is close to.. Of course, Anna was like Ironhide's niece figure, and that totally make sense.

"I'm glad that Anna is here with us." Camron said with a smile. "Ironhide won't have to be a grump today."

"I heard that, human!" Ironhide's voice said from the front. William laughed a little.

"Since it's my day off, I want to come along with Annabelle since Sarah was sick, but she's getting better today." William said. "Anna loves the snow, and she loves to sing the Christmas songs everytime we play the music and such."

"Speaking of Christmas, what exactly does the Autobots do for Christmas since they first come to Earth?" Hope asked. "They know what it is, right?"

"Oh man." William laughed. "On their first year, it was so complicated. Talking about the birth of Jesus, the meaning, and all that stuff. Damn. They are all confused." He laughed a little more as Hope stopped following him and look ahead to see the Autobots ahead of them.  
Optimus looked down at the snow below him with his optics as he walked, and snarled a bit. How he hated this cold feeling on his feet. But then, he felt something cold hitting his left shoulder. He turned in alarm and found Hope there, giggling at him.

"Got you!" Hope says with a smirk.

"Why did you do that?" Optimus asked.

"It's a snowball fight!" Hope said as she makes a snowball with her hands and threw it at Optimus' chest, making him take a step back. It didn't hurt him, but he hates the cold feeling. "Come on, it's fun!" Hope said as she makes more of them. Camron makes a snowball and aimed for Bumblebee. He threw it, but instead the snowball hits Jazz.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Jazz complained as he turned to Camron who bit his lip.

"Sorry! I meant to get Bee." Camron replied. A snowball hits Camron's head, making him yelp and turn to see Hope giggling at him. "Oh yeah?" Camron makes a snowball and threw at his sister, who dodged it. Bumblebee makes his big snowball and threw it at Jazz. The snowball fight starts, but Optimus groaned in annoyance as he watched. He felt a snowball hitting his shoulder again. Hope laughed a bit.

"Hmph." Optimus scoffed and made a snowball and ready to throw. Hope shrieked and ran behind the tree as he threw the snowball. "You will regret that, youngling!" Optimus says. Hope made a snowball and threw it at Optimus before hiding again. "Agh! You sneaky Psyche!" Optimus growled playfully. Hope laughed at him.  
Camron threw the snowballs at Bumblebee and Jazz as Ironhide was by William and Annabelle to cover them. Bumblebbe threw the big snowballs at Ironhide, Jazz tried to get Camron, but the kid is too fast for him. Voices were heard behind him, Camron turned and saw Skids and Mudflap running towards them with yells and got their own snowballs.

"Snowball fight!" They both holler. Skids threw the snowballs at Jazz as Mudflap at Bumblebee and Ironhide. William laughed a bit as Annabelle squealed in joy and hide behind her father's leg.

"Make a snowball, hon." William told the little girl. Annabelle bent down and made a little one. She held it and look up at her father who smiled and told her to throw at Camron or anybot.

"Heads up!" Bumblebee's voice said. William was hit by a snowball and he fell on the snow. Annabelle laughed. Camron fell on the snow and made a snow angel. Bumblebee came to him and bent down in wonder. "What're you doing now?" He asked. Camron got up and showed Bumblebee the snow angel that he made. "What is that?"

"A snow angel." Camron said. "It's one of the creative things with snow. Like we can make a snowman and stuff than do snowball fights." Bumblebee made a nod of understood.  
Optimus shook off the snow off his helm as Hope brushed off some snow off her hair and jacket. Optimus could see that Hope's face was rosy from the cold, but that's normal for humans. Hope smiled at the leader.

"You like the fun we had now?" She asked. Optimus chuckled a bit. He had to admit he did have fun. Although he loves spending time with her and Camron along with the Autobots out here in the snow. The snow isn't so bad after all. He hates the cold, but the snow hadn't hurt him. Hope helps him to have a good time in the snow. Part of the activity of the winter fun.

"Yes, I do enjoy the fun, Hope. Thank you." Optimus told the human girl. "And seems to me that you need to be warm by now. Your face is turning into a bright color." Hope touched her face and giggled a bit. Her face is freezing.

"I guess that's enough for today. I'm getting cold." Camron said coming up to Hope and Optimus.

"Agreed. Anna is shivering and I should take her home. I want to get warmed up myself." William said, carrying his daughter. Ironhide suggested to bring William and Annabelle home. The rest of the Autobots transformed to return to base with Hope and Camron.

* * *

Hope and Camron were drinking hot chocolate in the base as the Autobots were warming up with their engines. Smart way to put on the heater. Ratchet laughed a little when Optimus first came in covered in snow and shook it off of him.

"Kinda nice to be out in the snow." Mudflap said.

"Yeah. After fighting the damn Cons, we all deserve a good time!" Skids said. "Just like the humans here." Hope giggled a little as she sips the hot chocolate. She came to Optimus.

"Thanks for coming with us, Optimus. Glad you had a good time for once." She said. Optimus smiled at her. The snow isn't so bad to him anymore. "I'm sure we'll have a good Christmas together." Hope told him.

"I'm sure we will. Our first Christmas together...as family and friends." Optimus said. Hope smiled at him and patted his foot in support. This will be the great Christmas of the year.


End file.
